Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus having a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. As holes injected by the hole injection electrode and electrons injected by the electron injection electrode are combined and become neutral in the organic light-emitting layer, light is emitted. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has been highlighted as a next generation display apparatus having high quality characteristics, for example, low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.